


Joker & His Jester

by SnowyWaffles



Series: Joker & His Jester [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWaffles/pseuds/SnowyWaffles
Summary: Imagine your the biggest fan of the Jokers. You have control over Gotham City while the Prince of Crime is locked away in Arkham. You decide to plan his long waited escape so you can have him all to yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr: "Hey~! I love love love your joker x reader stories. So I thought I’d ask one where the reader reign Gotham city while the Joker’s residing in Arkham. She’s been a very big fan of the Joker and she’s the one who planned Joker’s escape in the Asylum. Maybe her alias is “Jester” if its possible. Thank you. :)"

It’d been a long night to say the least, your henchmen were dragging body after body away as you stood on the loft of the warehouse. You leaned against the railing, watching as they started to clean up the blood. Pushing yourself from the railing, you stepped over to the window. Gotham City, it had become your playground. With the infamous Joker now locked away in Arkham, it hadn’t been hard to take control of the criminal underground.

“Hey boss!” A voice called up to you.

“What is it!” You walked back to the railing, looking down at the frightened henchman.

“Sirens! I think the Bat is with them too!” He finished just in time to be thrown into the wall by a bomb blast.

You growled in annoyance, watching the Dark Knight himself appear through the dust and debris. He was focused on your henchmen, attacking the remaining few that weren’t knocked out by the blast. You adjusted the beautiful Venetian mask that adorned your face. Leaping over the railing, you unloaded the contents of your shotgun into the back of Batmans armour.

Landing elegantly on the blood stained warehouse floor, you did a graceful bow. “Why if it isn’t, Batman…” You smiled from behind your mask. “What could you possibly want with us? We’re just doing some late night business…”

“Jester,” he growled, you smirked at the sound of your name. “Your coming with me, I hear Arkham has a cell already prepared for you.”

He moved to step forward, you rose your shotgun towards him. You grinned as he stopped, you tsk’d. “I’m not going anywhere and we both know it.”

You watched him carefully, making sure that if he planned to attack that you’d be ready. “Does it bother you at all? Knowing that even if you throw one of us into Arkham, someone else just takes over?”

He stayed quiet, unaware of the henchmen that were waking up behind him. They stood and looked at you for orders, without hesitation you nodded at them. You watched as they tackled him down.

“Sorry Batsy, this city is mine…”

—

You stood in your apartment, your mask off and sitting on your desk. Behind you was a wall covered in cutouts of Gotham’s most feared criminal, The Joker. He was the reason you even came to this city in the first place. There was something that you admired so strongly about him. There was a knock at the door that stole you from your thoughts, “Come in.”

“Sorry Boss,” the man walked in, surprised to see you without your mask. His eyes darted away from you, “I-I have the blueprints and security passes that you asked for.”

Your mouth tilted into a smirk as you took the folder from him. “Thank you,” your eyes met with his, causing him to tense at the scary expression you held.

You looked away from him, moving over to the wall you had devoted to the green haired criminal. Your hand pressed against one of the images.

“Get Frost on the phone.”

—

The Joker sat in a steel chair of the therapy room. He was rocking back and forth on his flimsy seat, his eyes moving around the room as he waited. He was confined in a straight jacket after fatally harming his last psychologist. Apparently they still wanted him to continue with therapy though, he didn’t know why.

That was when the door opened and a woman walked in. He smirked as she stepped over to the table. She wore a black pencil skirt and a tight white blouse, the classic Arkham lab coat looked a bit too big on her but not enough for it to be too noticeable to many. Her (e/c) orbs were stuck on him, she didn’t look scared like all the others had before.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, we had a slight security risk but it’s all been taken care of,” she looked at him with a crazy smile and he couldn’t help but grin in response.

“It’s okay, Doc.”

She picked up the chair opposite to him and moved it so it was closer to him, sitting down and crossing her leg over the another. “Oh, I’m not a doctor.”

He eyed her with an uncertain expression, was she as crazy as he was. “Have ya lost it?”

She gave out a small laugh, that was when he noticed the blood on the lab coat and the name tag on the breast of the coat belonged to male.

“You know, we’ve actually met before,” she trailed off, not answering his question.

“I think I’d remember you,” he watched her as she stood, walking around the table slowly, dragging her finger along the metal surface.

“I was a lot different back then, you held up a bank I worked at part time. You killed most of the people there, I believe 3 survived, myself included.” She stopped and looked back at him. “Ever since then…”

“You’ve wanted to kill me?” He guessed, leaning back in his chair.

“Kill you?“she thought for a few seconds before she laughed. “No, no.” She stepped over to him, sitting herself in the criminals lap. “No, ever since then…I’ve been obsessed with you.”

She stared down at him, lust in her eyes. He returned her gaze, smirking. “So have you come to rescue me?”

“Do you want me to?” She leaned her head down towards his, her hands making quick work to unlatch the straight jacket from the green haired criminal.

He growled once his limbs were freed, he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the metal surface of the table. “Who are you…”

“(Y/n),” you whispered, “However the city knows me as Jester.”

His eyes never left yours, that dangerous gaze being all you wanted for years. “Jester, huh?” He allowed the name roll of his tongue, liking the way it sounded.

His grasp on your throat loosened and took a step away from you. You sat up and pulled out a silver .45, holding it out to him. He took it with a grin, curious how you got his gun. “How many of them did you kill?”

“Enough,” you shrugged. “Frost should be here with more people to cover the escape.”

“Frost, huh?” He chuckled. “You got this all planned out. Don’t ya, Doll?”

The door to the room flew open, Arkham guards flooded into the room. An arm grasped your waist and held you against him, the gun you gave him was now pressed against your temple.

“Do anything and the pretty little Doctor is going to get her grey matter splattered on the walls…” He growled from over your shoulder. “Now put your guns on the floor…”

“P-Please, I don’t want to die…” You cried, looking at the guards with wet eyes, giving them your best performance.

They looked at each other and one of them nodded. The rest of the men placed their guns on the floor. “Now let her go.”

“Awe, they’re such gentlemen. Such a shame,” you chuckled as you reached behind you, pulling your machine gun out from the waist of your skirt.

Their eyes widened as you brought out the gun. You stepped from the Joker and opened fire. They didn’t have time to reach for their guns. A smirk came to your face as you stated down at their bodies, making sure they were really dead.

You threw the blood stained lab coat onto the floor before looking back to him. His eyes were on you, as if you were the most perfect woman he’d ever seen.

“Ready to go, Mister J?”

—

“I’m sorry, J!” The man cried.

“You’re sorry?” The green haired criminal paced the office, passing the grovelling man who was kneeling on the floor in front of the desk.

He was afraid because he had fucked up. Nobody disappointed the Joker and his Jester. The two of you now ruled the city together. Neither of you put up with any of these low end thugs.

“This was the amount that she told me!” He pointed shakily at you. You sat on the edge of the wooden desk, hands bracing behind you as you leaned back against it.

Your lips curved into a smirk. He was going to try and throw you under the bus? This wasn’t going to end well for him. “I can’t recall telling you anything,” you said with a laugh.

The Joker kept his blue eyes on you as he walked past the man. “What should we do with him?” His serious expression melted away and his insane grin appeared.

“Maybe we should use him to send a message to his men,” you held your hand in front of you mouth, laughing again as if you weren’t discussing whether or not this man was going to leave.

The man’s eyes darted to you then back to Mister J. “P-Please! That’s not necessary! Just give me time! That’s all I need!”

“He’s pretty noisy…” You complained, hopping off of the desk. J’s arm wrapped around your waist.

“Would you like to do the honors?” He purred, holding his gun out to you.

You nodded quickly, taking the gun and aiming it at the man. “So mister, do you want to die quickly…or slowly?”

“I-I don’t want to die,” the man cried.

“That wasn’t what I asked, There were only two options.” You sighed. “You’re a murderer, same as us, old man. Don’t try and act innocent. Little children are your thing, aren’t they?”

The man’s eyes widened as he listened to you. “P-Please, (y/n)…”

Your eyes narrowed at the sound of your name. J’s arm dropped from your waist knowing that you were about to lose your shit, he watched as you kicked the man down to the ground, your black heel cutting his face. “Slowly, it is. Frost! Take him to the car, make sure he’s comfortable.”

Frost nodded and dragged the squirming man away, leaving the two of you alone.

“How dare he use my real name…” You growled.

“Don’t let it get to ya,” he reached out and pulled you into his arms.

You didn’t fight him. “Only you’re allowed to use my name,” you whispered.

“I know.” He smirked, tilting your chin before pressing his lips against your own. “What should we do now, doll?”

You were about to answer when screams erupted from rest of the mansion. “Oh damn, I thought we had more time.”

“Me too,” he moved over to the door. You giggled as you walked over to J, passing a Wayne family portrait that hung on the mansion.

“Looks like Batsy is finally home.”


	2. Chapter 2

You stood at the game booth, tossing the balls towards the targets on the display. You grinned when you watched two of the fuzzy clowns fall from the stand. Jumping in the air, you clapped your hands in delight.

“I win!”

The teen booth attendant looked up from his phone and didn’t even bother to look at the stand. “Nope, you gotta hit them all down.”

“Oh okay, I suppose that’s fair.” You ran your hand through your hair and sighed before your grin returned. “I’ll try again~”

“Sure thing,” he sighed, clearly more interested with the conservation on his phone than his job.

You pulled out a five dollar bill and slid it towards him when he handed you the three balls. His eyes went right back to his phone. He didn’t look back up until he heard the small click. When he looked up, you had your gun aimed at the display. You had a crazy smile on your face as you closed one of your eyes to peer down the crosshairs.

“Miss, what are you doing??” He laughed awkwardly, like he was hoping that your gun was fake.

You didn’t answer him, instead you fired off 3 shots one for each of the displays. The fuzzy clowns all went flying off of the stands. You brought the barrel of the gun to your lips and blew away the smoke coming out. “So do I win?”

He stared at the targets that had gotten shot at then his eyes moved back at you. He was shaking slightly and couldn’t think of anything to say back to you.

You stepped forward and hooked your finger under the collar of his shirt tugging him to lean over the booth counter. With your free hand, you pressed the tip of you gun under his chin. “I said, Did I win?”

He nodded quickly and then swallowed hard. That’s when he took a good look at your face, he recognized you from the news. “T-The Jester….”

“That’s right, little man.” You grinned and released him, you pointed up at the clown plushie with your gun. “Gimme my prize~”

He handed it to you and you squealed, holding it against your chest. You did a small bow for him and thanked him before you skipped off into the crowds.

It didn’t take you long to reach your next destination. You skipped into the circus tent, seeing your loving Mister J standing in front of a sobbing man tied to a chair. He was wearing his purple alligator coat that just made you swoon.

“Hey Daddy! Look what I won!”

He looked over his shoulder at you and his red lips curved into that crazy grin of his. His eyes moved over your body before they settled on the plush clown that you had in your hands. He purred in approval. “Very impressive, Kitten.”

You walked over to him, passing Frost in the process and stopping in front of the man in the chair. J reached out and took the plushie from you as you started to circle around the chair. “Man…look at you…” you whistled, gripping the back of the chair and looking over the injuries your puddin’ had inflicted on him. You couldn’t help but grin as you lowered yourself in his lap. “You really shouldn’t have tried to rip us off.”

The man quickly shook his head back and forth. He was mumbling from under his gag. You tilted your head to the side, watching him. “What was that, Darlin?” You cupped your hand behind your ear and leaned forward, pretending that you were straining to hear him. “You want us to pull out some of your teeth?” You gasped, looking over your shoulder at Mister J. “This guy is extreme as fuck…”

He chuckled at your comment, still playing around with the plush clown. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you from the mans lap. The man shook his head back and forth frantically, clearly upset by your comment. You both ignored him.

“You should let Frost finish him so we can go enjoy the rest of the carnival~” you ran your hand up his chest, grinning up at him.

He nodded, his arm wrapping tightly around your waist as he moved to kiss you. Your arms snaked around his neck, eliminating any distance that was between you two. His hand tangled up into your hair as he kissed you like he could devour you from the inside out. When he pulled away he took a step towards the man in the chair, grinning like a mad man. He took out a marker and drew a smile on the mans mouth before turning to look at Frost. “Finish up here, don’t worry about a clean up. I want him to send a message to his other carni friends…”

You noticed the plush clown was now back in your hands and you looked down at it with a smile. “Come on, Doll.” You looked up and saw Mister J with his hand reaching out to you. You didn’t hesitate to take the offered limb, he pulled you towards the opening of the tent.

You stopped for a moment, surprising J a bit. You handed the plushie off to Frost, he looked down at it before looking up at you with a raised eyebrow. “Take good care of it, Frostie~”

He nodded and J pulled you out of the tent. Once the two of you were in the crowds, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You saw a haunted house and you tugged on the Jokers jacket excitedly. “Ohhhh, that looks fun.”

He let out a laugh and let you pull him over to it, “Just don’t get too scared.”

“Why would I get scared, I got Mister J to protect me~”

He quickly pecked you on the lips, “That’s the spirit.”

The two of you entered the haunted house and you both found yourselves laughing the whole time at the cheap scares. You heard a scream from the entrance of the haunted house and you sighed, “Man, these folks need to be shown what scary really is, what do you think?”

He nodded, “Let’s do it.”

You stood behind a indent of the wall and waited patiently. The couple walked down the hallway and you found yourself grinning wildly. Once they got close enough to you, you jumped out at them. “Boo!!”

The girl screamed and the man simply jumped. You wrapped your arms around your stomach, laughing more than you should of. The couple stared at you for a moment or two before they joined in and started laughing with you. The laughing suddenly ceased when you pulled out your gun and aimed it at them.

“If you think my baby girl here is funny, wait till you get a load of me…”

They turned around to see the Joker standing behind them, shot gun aimed at them. The screams filled the haunted house and were ignored by those passing by the ride. The two of you run out of the house hand and hand, laughing like the crazies you were. He pulled you through the crowd, shoving people out of his way as he did. The tall ride in the center of the carnival caught your eye and you squeezed his hand.

“J!” You shouted, pointing at the large ferris wheel.

He stopped and followed to where you were pointing. The sudden thought of having you all to himself up there made him smirk. “Come on,” the two of you made your way over to the line for the ride.

You frowned when you saw how long the line was. “Aw puddin, were going to be waiting for hours!” You whined.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and grinned. “Don’t worry, Daddy will handle this.”

—

“How long do you think it’ll take Batman to get here?”

He chuckled, “Shouldn’t be too much longer, then the real fun will start…”

You met his magnetic gaze and before you knew it, his hand was reaching out to you, grabbing your face. Your lips crashed together as he twisted his finger in your locks and wrapped his arm around your back, pulling you right into his lap. Then he took your mouth. Tongues tangled deliciously while hands foamed freely over taut fabric and hot skin. You raked your fingers through his green hair, sinking into his scalp while his hands traced down your back.

The Ferris wheel slowed and jolted to a stop when you reached the bottom. Frost stood where the young ride operator once was. The clown plushie was still in his arms as he looked up at you two when you leaned over the side.

“Again!”


End file.
